Power Mad!
|previous=The Big Problem |next=Spaced Out }} Power Mad! is the second episode of Season 1. Plot After playing a virtual game with ninja bunnies, Timmy wishes for a game that you can't wish yourself out of. When Chester and A.J. then come unexpectedly and go into the game, Timmy realizes that they have to finish the game to leave, so he goes into the game himself. But when Vicky is coming close to a power surge, Cosmo and Wanda have to make sure the power doesn't go out, or all the data in the game will be lost...including Timmy and his friends. Synopsis While Timmy and his godparents are playing in a virtual reality video game and are dodging thrown carrots, Cosmo is hit and loses. Timmy realizes the enemies are ninja bunnies and takes off the virtual reality helmets. He is mad at Cosmo and Wanda for a bad video game and Vicky comes up to check on him. Before, he goes to the bathroom, he wishes for a video game you can't wish yourself out of and that it was challenging. The video game causes a power surge around the neighborhood, and Timmy's best friends, Chester McBadbat and A.J., immediately realize that Timmy must have gotten a new video game, so they come over to his house to play his new game. Timmy comes back and sees that his friends are playing the new video game. Wanda tells him if the game turns off while they're in their or if they lose their three lives, they'll disappear forever. Timmy tries to wish them out of the game, but Cosmo said that he wished for a game that you can't wish yourself out of. Wanda says that the only way they get out of the game was to beat it or to take off the helmets. Timmy realizes that the game is using too much energy, and that if Vicky uses too much energy, it will turn the game off. Vicky attaching dozens of appliances to a single electrical outlet is not helping the situation, and if she blows a fuse in the house then the game will turn off with everyone still inside of it. Timmy goes into the video game to find Chester and A.J. and Cosmo and Wanda try to prevent Vicky from using too much electricity. Cosmo and Wanda pull out all of Vicky's appliance's plugs and poof themselves into the TV and act out various programs to distract her. Timmy, still on level one (filled with shredder tether-balls) loses a life and witnesses a power surge, which causes A.J. to lose a life. Timmy goes to an underwater version of his Aunt Gertrude's house. Timmy finds a Wanda coin, and wishes he had cheeks of steel, which Aunt Gertrude the giant crab wanted to pinch. The cheeks are too hard for the crab and Timmy beats the level. Timmy catches up with Chester and A.J. While fooling around, A.J. pushed Chester off a desk, causing him to lose a life. Timmy tries to convince them to end the game by taking off the helmets, but it does not work. Vicky realizes that all the plugs came out and plugs them back in. The power went out, but Cosmo powered back up the video game by using a treadmill as the power supply. Timmy and his friends arrive at the last level, which takes place in his living room and the boss is a giant, robotic Vicky. All of them lose one life, so they all have one life left. Timmy saves Chester and A.J. from getting crushed by Vicky by sacrificing his last life. Even though he was gone forever, he earned enough points for an extra life. Timmy sees a Cosmo coin and he and his friends team up to get the coin. Timmy wishes something to stop Vicky, which is his parents. When they beat and exit the game, Vicky yells Chester and A.J. out of the house. Timmy has to re-wire the house so Vicky can watch her shows, but Timmy tricks Vicky and she ends up in the video game, and then Timmy falls on the floor with laughter as Vicky runs into the shredder tether balls and encounters lobster Aunt Gertrude. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1